What to do When You Are Bored
by lpfanatic
Summary: This is a story about what Duke did when he was bored and how he will pay. Chapter 2 UP NOW!
1. What Duke Did

lpfanatic: Hello, all. Finally I have some stories to share with you guys. They are a series of short stories starring the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Please forgive any things you don't like. It's my first bunch of fics.

Disclaimer: I SO DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Okay well here goes Chapter One of the worst story ever.

Story One: Prank Calls (Part One)

Duke Devlin sat on the edge of his bed. He was truly bored out of his mind. He hoped that something semi-exciting would come up. He looked at the clock on the nightstand on the side of his bed. It was 3:21, five minutes after the last time he had looked at the clock. He remembered an old saying: _A watched pot never boils. _

_Geez. _He thought, W_hat can I do to pass the time? _Usually ideas would just pop into his head and he would elaborate from there. But this time he couldn't think out anything.

Suddenly a light bulb turned out in his head. _Prank phone calls? Yeah there, finally something that I can do that will pass some time. _He picked up his phone and dialed.

A voice from the other line broke the silence in Duke's room. "Hello, dis is Joey Wheeler. Whose dis?"

"Hello Joey," Duke replied slyly into the phone, "I was talking to Tristen about you. About something you probably would have no interest in hearing."

"What are ya planning, Duke?", Joey said.

"Planning? I'm hurt that you think that I'm planning something. I just wanted to tell you something important. But alas, you don't want to hear it. So I'll just hang up now-"

"-WAIT JUST A MINUTE DUKE!" Joey screamed into the phone. "KNOWING YOU DID PLAN SOMETHING, AND NO MATTER WHAT IT IS...I, ah, guess I'll hear it."

_Good. _"Well then, maybe you should know that what I was gonna said is that Tristen is talking to Serenity at Burgerpalooza."

"So?", is all that came out of his mouth.

"Well I don't mean just talking to her. I mean he's trying to convince her that she should be his girlfriend."

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Well Joey," Duke replied like nothing had ever happened, "I'll talk to later. Bye." He burst into hysterical giggles. _Perfect. Just perfect. Now to go view the damage, and possibly cause more. _

lpfanatic: Well here's the first half of my tale. Tune into the next story. Please review.


	2. What Happened to Duke's Plan

lpfanatic: Hey all. I'm back with the second part of my story. Thank you all for your reviews. I am sorry for how long I took to get this chapter up. I couldn't really think of a good second part for my story. Please forgive the story if it does not meet up to your standards.

Disclaimer: I SO DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, (blah, blah,blah-you know the drill)

Story One: Prank Calls (Part Two)

As he neared Burgerpalooza, Duke couldn't stop giggling. _Ha, ha, ha. I can't believe he fell for it. This is so cool. _

He tried his best to pull it together so that his hoax wouldn't fall apart. _Gotta stop-hee hee-laughing. _

As Duke walked to the door, he thought about what he might see before him: Joey pounding Tristen, Tristen begging for whatever body pieces he had left, and a shocked Serenity. He was close to hitting the nail on the head or so they say.

Here's what he saw.

"-lousy, good-for-nothing", Joey yelled.

"Man I don't know what possessed you, but I was only buying Serenity a burger. And stop pounding me", Tristen replied between gasps for air.

Serenity who had been in the bathroom all this time finally came out to see her brother wailing on "poor" Tristen. "Joey, what are you doing?"

"You were doing something to Serenity weren't you? Don't ya lie to me, Tristen. Duke told me what you were doing with her. Serenity, what was he doing to you?"

"He bought me a burger.", Serenity said.

"Man, are you **_CRAZY_**!?" Tristen yelled, "I mean I recall this is the guy who dressed you up in a doggie suit, and made you be his servant for a week."

"Yeah. But Yugi got me outta dat situation.", Joey replied sheepishly.

"Are you playing around with me or are you just being stupid."

Just then Duke walked into the vicinity, as an angry Joey, and a battered Tristen began their reconciliation. It was then thatDuke realized that his plan no longer worked. As he turned for the door, he heard Joey's and Tristen's voices yell at him.

"**DUKE**!!!!!!!!!!"

_Oh boy. Not good. _Duke thought._ I am SO dead._

lpfanatic: Okay so that's it for this chapter. I will post the conclusion in a few days. Please review, it makes me feel like you actually took the time to read this.


End file.
